I want you back
by BadeTandreCabbie-yeah
Summary: A Bade oneshot in which takes place during Tori Goes Platinum, Beck wants Jade back and does whatever it takes to get her back. But if Jade refuses will this be the end of Bade?


''Whooooooooooooooooo!'' the crowd cheered. They were all cheering for Tori Vega, she just had preformed at the Platinum Music Awards. This was shocking at first, considering Jade West was supposed to preform tonight...it's a long story. But Jade giving up the role of a lifetime, and handing it to one of her arch enemies. It was really a sweet thing, espcecially to Beck. He and Jade were dating, they broke up a few months ago, but Beck saw a new side of Jade... ''Hey, anybody seen Jade? I gotta talk to her.'' Beck asked, pushing through crowds at the after party. ''Aye! Aye! Aye Beck, I found Jade. She's cuttin' up some napkins or some chizz.'' Andre replied. Beck quickly ran to the snack stand, and there she was...she looked kind of mad about something. ''Hey Jade, I've been looking all over for you.'' said Beck. Jade somewhat rolled her eyes, ''Yeah, so?'' said Jade. ''Well...what you did today..it really was something.''. ''And?'' said Jade contiuning to cut the napkin. ''I just wanted to say...I want you back.'' Beck finally said. Jade was in shock, not the good kind. ''Y-you wanna get back together?'' Jade simply asked. Beck nodded, ''Of course, because you're awesome.'' he said. Jade crossed her arms. ''Hm I thought you were getting all cozy with _Tori._'' Jade admitted. ''Haha. Tori who?'' said Beck leaning in to a kiss, Jade pushed him away. ''I think you know Tori really well. I saw you trying to kiss her.'' said Jade. Beck scoffed, he did try to kiss Tori...but it was really because he caught her in a weak situation. ''Jade it wasn't like that-''. ''I think it was. What I hate: Liars.'' said Jade storming off. _What the chizz just happened? _Beck thought.

* * *

''And booooooom you lose. Now gimme 20 bucks, each.'' said Beck. He was playing Fire Falls: Lengend of The Gun Shot Kings, and he pretty much won. ''Aww you always win..'' said Robbie. ''I ain't giving you 20 dollars.'' said Andre. ''You guys are just mad that I beat your-''. ''Oh, Beck. I didn't know you had buddies over! I'm just strolling by, cleaning laundry.'' said Mrs. Oliver. ''Ok mom, bye now.'' said Beck. She left and then Beck turned off the video game. ''Guys I need to ask you something...something about girls.'' said Beck. ''G-girls? I'm reaally not good with that subject.'' said Robbie, he does have a lot of failures when it comes to girls. ''No it's just advice...I want to get back together with Jade.''. ''Jade? You mean the girl who always controls you? I wouldn't get with that.'' said Andre. ''Well there are more sides to Jade then some freaky girl. She's not easy, easy is boring.'' said Beck. ''Ok, so? How are ya gonna get your gal back?'' Robbie asked. ''That's why I need your guys's help.''

* * *

It took hours, and hours of planning. But it was put into full gear. All he needed was some special effects, he knew just who to call. ''Hey Sinjin,'' said Beck. Sinjin turned around in awe at the sight of Beck, ''Woah, full man.'' said Sinjin. ''Umm thanks? Whatever. Anyway I need your help, I'm working on something and I need techy stuff.''. ''That just turned my light green. I'm on it bro!'' said Sinjin. He got Beck all sorts of things, from spot lights to flash lights. Even go-bo's. ''Thanks so much, Sinjin. Gotta run. It's almost time!'' said Beck running the theater. Now he was running to the halls. ''Tori, got the mic?'' Beck asked. ''Check!'' Tori yelled back. ''Andre, got the music?''. ''Right here, in my very pocket.'' said Andre. ''Cat got the lights?''. ''Ahahaha, you said 'lights?' I thought you said ear mites, cause my brother's got those.'' said Cat. Beck sighed and luckily had some extra lights thanks to Sinjin. ''Robbie, you got the guitar?'' Beck asked. ''Yuper-di-do-da!'' Robbie responded. _Ok, all we need is Jade...OH here she is..._ Beck thought. Jade walked into the the room, the lights were dim. ''What the? Ok, who's trick is this!'' Jade yelled. Beck started strumming the guitar, and Tori turned on the spotlight. ''This is for you, Jade..._Jade, you're the only one for me. Jade, you're the best thing that's ever happened baby you see. I love you so, and I want you to know that Jade...let's...get...back...together! You may say yes, you might say no. But whatever it is I hope our love still flow-oh-oh-oh-ohs. Cause Jade, Ja-ade, Ja-aade, yeah. Jade, Ja-ade, Ja-aade, yeah. When we broke up it felt like your scissors went through my heart, but when I'm with you ooh-ooh-ooh, the world may never break us apaaaa-aart! Jade Jade Jade Jade Ja-a-a-a-ade. Together we're Ba-a-a-a-a-ade. And you're mine, my sunshine, yes Jadey Jadey. Get back with me. Jade Jade Jade. Stay by...me...'' _Beck sang. As soon as he stopped a glob of confetti fell down and fiesta music played. ''WE WANT BADE. WE WANT BADE. WE WANT BADE.'' the gang chanted. And soon the whole school, even Sikowitz, started chanting. ''So, will you take me back?'' Beck asked. But before Jade could say anything a leak broke out into the celing. ''GOOD GHANDI! It's like it's raining!'' said Sikowitz. It did seem like it was raining, and that meant the perfect time for... ''Who turns down a guy who can sing.'' said Jade. ''Exactly...'' Robbie muttered, looking at Cat. Beck slowly leaned in and Jade followed, and they kissed-or um, made out. The whole class cheered. ''Whooooooooooooo!''. Bade was back together, of course the class cheered. Ha, maybe louder than the Platinum Music Awards.

**(A/N: Hey guys hope you liked the Bade! By the way, my next projects will be some Tandre, then Cabbie, and then some Bade again. It's like a patteren :P. Anyways read and review, and except more one-shots in the future!)**


End file.
